


I'm right behind you

by somebodysomeplace1



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26238871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somebodysomeplace1/pseuds/somebodysomeplace1
Summary: "Where's Buck?" Chimney asks.It catches Eddie off guard. He looks around him trying to spot where he could be, but Buck is no where in sight.
Relationships: Eddie Diaz & Henrietta "Hen" Wilson, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz/Bobby Nash, Howie "Chimney" Han & Henrietta "Hen" Wilson, Howie "Chimney" Han/Bobby Nash
Comments: 1
Kudos: 121





	I'm right behind you

If you were to ask Buck about his life, he would say that he is the not the happiest he's ever been. The word 'happy' is overrated- some say- but he thinks that it is the best word to describe how he feels at other times. Right now, him and his team are in a meeting. He is antsy and bored during the meeting, and it is obvious.

"You are just like Christopher." Eddie whispers, as he nudges him

Buck smirks at him.

"I'll have you know that I am not a child." Buck corrects "I'm just bored."

Eddie rolls his eyes at the man beside him playfully, and turns back to the front of the room- listening once again to what Bobby has to say.

"As I said, this won't be easy. There is a hurricane coming, so you can expect many calls back to back and major casualties as well. You guys are gonna have to be working at a fast pace, so be prepared at all times." Bobby finishes, as he slips the papers that were once in his hands in the back pocket of his uniform.

"Okay cap." Hen starts, as she gets up from her seat around the table and walks towards the door "Should we add extra supplies to the truck?"

"Yeah, just in case."

Hen and Chimney nod as they leave the office and head towards the supply area in the station.

When they are out of sight, Eddie stands up from his chair and looks down at Buck- holding a hand out for him to grab.

Buck takes his hand and follows him out of the office- a step behind Eddie.

As the rest of their team leave the room, Eddie turns around to face him.

"You know you could've hid your boredom a little bit better." he laughs "I'm pretty sure at one point I saw you yawn."

Buck looks at him with a grin smeared on his face.

"Oh, so you were looking at me Diaz?" Buck teases

Eddie shrugs in response.

"I don't blame you. I know I'm good looking." Buck winks

"You are one of the cock-iest people I have ever met." Eddie explains- shame evident in his voice.

"Cock-iest? Is that even a word?"

"Yeah." Eddie says plainly, as though that is something everyone should know

Buck shakes his head.

"I don't think it is, but I'll give you an 'A' for effort." he laughs

With that, Eddie starts to walk away from him towards the gym.

"You're just gonna leave?" Buck questions from across the station

"You can come with me if you'd like. I'm not stopping you." he replies, not looking back as he starts to sit down on the bench.

And Buck has nothing better to do, so he joins him in his workout. But as he starts, the alarm goes off.

"This is going to be one long day." Buck says, as he rushes over to the truck along with his gear

"A long day indeed." Eddie echoes as he heads in beside him

-

When they arrive- getting out of the truck- they stand at the scene in front of them.

"Do you guys get hurricanes in Los Angeles often." Eddie asks curious

Buck shakes his head.

"I don't know." he replies, eyes still covering every bit of the scene

"Okay." Bobby starts, as he approaches the team "Most of the people are already being taken care of, but we are going to need you guys to do a sweep."

"Where do you want us cap?" Chimney asks

"Hen and Chimney, I'm gonna need you guys to stay here and help the others get people transported." he says as they disperse and follow the command. "And you two." Bobby says as he turns to look at Eddie and Buck "I need you guys to enter through the back and do a final sweep of the place."

"On it cap." Eddie says, as they start towards the back door of the house.

"Woah." Buck gasps as he gets a closer look at the house

"Yeah." Eddie agrees

The house is tore down from the instead- the storm doing that.

"Let's head inside then before it starts to give in."

"Okay." Eddie complies- already breaking down the door as they enter.

-

The house is pretty much trashed. There is no way that this house is going to be any good to put back together when the storm is over and they are done with it.

"Hello." Buck calls as him and Eddie search around the house to see if anyone is still here.

No answer.

"Hello." Eddie starts "Is anyone in here. It's LAFD."

As they are walking closer to the exit, they hear a soft voice coming from the front of the house."

"Hello." a voice says

"Hello." Buck says, searching for where the voice is coming from "Where are you?"

"I'm at the front door." they reply "I'm scared."

"Don't worry. We're coming to get you." Eddie assures

-

When they reach the front of the house, they see a small girl cuddled in the corner- bringing her knees up to her chest.

"Hey." Eddie whispers

She turns her head at the sound of his voice, looking startled.

"It's okay, we're here to get you out safely." Buck assures her this time as he approaches her.

When Eddie picks her up, they signal Bobby over the radio.

"Cap." Buck starts, as he waits for Bobby to pick up on the other line. When he does, he continues "We found a little girl, seems as though she's severely cold, so we could use those heating blankets on deck."

"Okay. Good job guys. Head out now." Bobby demands

"On it." Buck says as they start to head out, trailing behind Eddie.

-

"Here's the girl." Eddie starts as he sets her down beside Hen on the blanket as they start to cover her to warm her up "She doesn't seem to have any major injuries."

"That's good." Chimney says, as he looks to to face Eddie with a confused look.

Eddie catches on to the look that Chim is giving him.

"What, is something wrong?"

"Where's Buck?" Chimney asks.

It catches Eddie off guard. He looks around him trying to spot where he could be, but Buck is no where in sight.

"I don't know." he confesses "He was right behind me as we were leaving."

As if Eddie couldn't get any more worried, Bobby appears behind him.

"Buck's still in there." Eddie explains before Bobby can ask "I have to go back in there."

"You know you can't-"

"I know. I know that it's risky, but Buck needs us. And we all know that Buck would do the same for anyone of us." Eddie interrupts. And it's true, Buck would- in a heartbeat- go back to save any one of his teammates.

Bobby looks at him, as he ponders. Thinking about how they should go about doing this.

"Okay, you can go." he starts "But I'm giving you five minutes. Any more, and the building will collapse."

"Okay cap." Eddie says-already headed to where him and Buck were last.

-

When Eddie reaches in the house, it's darker than it was before- more pieces of the house lying on the floor.

"Buck?" he calls

"Eddie?" Buck calls back

Eddie starts to walk to where the voice came from. And when reaches him, it's not really what he expected.

"Buck." he whispers as he kneels down beside him on the floor.

Eddie would lying is he said that this was easy to look at.

Buck eyes start to tear up as he sees Eddie eyeing his body up a down.

"I was right behind you. I swear." Buck explains

"I know." Eddie whispers

Buck sniffles from under him.

"I'm so sorry." Buck cries

Eddie looks down at the man in his hands with a confused expression.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Buck." he corrects

Buck leans in closer with his head landing in Eddie's lap.

Eddie is staring at him with tears in his eyes and wraps his arms tightly around him.

"One second I was trailing right behind you, the next I was being crushed by pieces of structure." he pauses as he looks up at Eddie "What's worse is that I know that..."

Eddie wipes the tears in his eyes.

"That what?" he asks, when Buck trails off

"That I'm not gonna make it out alive." Buck says- barely above a whisper

As Eddie is staring at Buck, more tears stare to fill his vision. What makes it even worse, is that he knows that it's true too.

"Eddie you there." a voice says over the radio

"Yeah cap."

"You guys are going to need to head out now if you want to make it out alive." Bobby says, and it stings

"Okay." Eddie replies blankly as he takes his finger off the button to communicate.

"Eddie you have to go." Buck insists

Eddie looks back at him.

"I know." Eddie says, wiping the tears away off his cheek "Just hold onto me."

And they stay like that for what feels like minutes.

Until it's time.

"I have to go Eddie. I can't hold on any longer." Buck says- breaking the silence between them

"You can go now." Eddie whispers as he leans down and places one final kiss on his husband's lips "I love you so much."

Buck closes his eyes- wearing a smile on his face.

"I love you too."

There are a lot of things that brought happiness to Buck's life. He had an amazing team, a loving sister and a wonderful husband; family. And now he has to let go of it all.


End file.
